User talk:Infinity WEAPON/Model 23 MAC
Hmm, perhaps they aren't as stupid as we give them credit for? Maybe they are more advanced, or are being helped by outside forces? Ever think about that? --Infinity WEAPON 23:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I suppose that now I have to elaborate. Think about it. The Insurrectionist movement is HUGE. And they are often so bent on freedom for their brothers that they are willing to BLOW THEMSELVES UP. With that kind of mindset, money is turned to uselessness. And if a UNSC Official (Robert Watts) is willing to go over to the proverbial dark side, why not some UNSC Scientists? And, of course, UNSC supplies will always be getting pilfered. That's just how it goes. And if you think MY post is canon-non-friendly, check the Halo Evolutions CANON book, The Impossible life and Possible death of Preston J Cole. Therin, you will find that an Insurrectionist movement not only captured and modified SEVERAL UNSC ships, they made their own. So, yeah, what's keeping that from happening again? Infinity WEAPON 00:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You seem to miss the point. Even if the Innies were capable of designing a weapon on this scale, how on earth would it be more powerful than the UNSC's equivilant, when they have immeasurably more resources, expertise and materials to devote to it? And that's after you count that the Insurrectionists couldn't design their own weapon like this. It would be like the Taliban coming up with their own tank. There are also other problems with this article, such as that it happens to he almost twice the length of a UNSC Frigate, which it is supposedly mounted to. THAT I didn't notice. Thanks for the point out. And hey, if it's THAT important to everybody, then just remove the artical. I'm not changing that. Infinity WEAPON 22:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Right,will do, when your administratively-mandated two weeks (14 days) is up. : Well, have fun with that. I really don't care. This WEAPON has bigger fish to fry. Out. Infinity WEAPON 23:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You are aware that this page will be removed from mainspace and into user namespace, correct? Usually, the smarter members of the site try to change the article so it remains in mainspace... That which does not work gets dissowned. Family policy. ;) Infinity WEAPON 02:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: ^Glad someone agrees with me. But really, it's not important to my story in and of itself, just a nice tidbit I thought I'd throw to the wolves. If they don't want to eat it, that's their call.Infinity WEAPON 00:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for move to Namespace For (3/0 Sysops) #As per NCF policy. Author has had ample time to fix article, and has willingly refused to fix the page. #Author has declined to rectify the article's issues and the time period for this has elapsed. #As per above. --RichardRHunt 20:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Against (1/0 Sysops) #Although I agree the author has been given enough time, I feel it would be better if someone were to suggest an alternative. If the author rejects the suggestion or does not use it as a reference, then to the gallows we go! :P --'Rozh (Message)' 01:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Tad late, dude. Its already been moved to namespace. xD :::Meh --'Rozh (Message)' 23:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC)